Flat mops are widely used nowadays. In general, a flat mop includes a plate and a handle hinged on an upper portion of the plate. The plate has a lower portion attached to a cleaning element such as a cotton slip. However, after the cleaning element is being washed and cleaned, it has to be removed manually and wrung to squeeze the water. It is a tedious operation and also not hygienic.